Mask of Secrets
by YayaPear
Summary: Scout doesn't know a lot about him. But all the life is about learning, so why not to learn more about him? Slash, don't like don't read. ScoutxPyro and little surprise at the end. And yeah, rewiews won't make me sad. P.S. Sorry for the grammar mistakes :-(
1. The Day Off

**So this is my new story. My good friend asked me to write something about Pyro so...here it is! Enjoy reading and rewiew please. Rewiews always makes my day better ;-)**

**P.S. Sorry for all the grammar. I'm the grammar dummy so don't be mad at me.**

At least man! It was a day off and everyone can do what he wants to do. At morning, I felt terrific; I was looking forward to activities with guys and perfect day. But my expectations were blown away ten or twenty minutes after the breakfast. Everybody went away! Soldier was ordering some supplies in his office, Sniper was on his view again and he was enjoying his solitude. Demoman was drinking (What else could man expect from him?) Heavy was talking with Spy about something inappropriate for me, because when I wanted to join them, they both stopped talking and stared at me with that 'GTFO' gaze. And Medic disappeared. I think that he was with his stupid pigeons, talking to them and giving them better care, then to his patients. I decided to walk around the battlefield and beat something with my bat. Geez, that was probably the worst day off ever! I was walking around our base and then I heard something. Some inhuman voice, murmuring something inside the wooden building. I raised my bat and entered the base. My steps were inaudible and the source of the sound was getting closer. My grip around the bat tightened as I entered the basement of the building. The sounds were going louder and louder; it's source was just behind the corner. I looked there and eased the grip. My hands went back to my sides as I saw our RED Pyro in the room. I absolutely forgot about him. But on the other hand, why wouldn't I? He wasn't my friend or anyone's friend. He was always alone and nobody cared about him. But what is he doing? It looked like he was standing in front of some big glass aquarium with strong lamp above it. He was probably singing some song, but it came out as a typical Pyro mumbling. But then I saw some movement in the aquarium. I made few steps closer and stopped behind Pyro's back. I opened my mouth and forgot to suppress an admiration moan. Pyro heard it, jerked and turned to me with his hand on his heart. I bet I scared him to death.

"Muh mhhm mhh mhhm muhhhr mh mhhh!" He told me. It sounded really reproachful.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. But what do you have in that aquarium?" Pyro made a step back and tried to cover the glass wall of the vivarium.

"Nothing ." I could hear that very clearly. I stood on my tip toes and tried to look in the aquarium anyway.

"Is that a butterfly inside?" I continued.

"No." He was now trying to push me away from the glass, but I was faster and in a second I was standing in front of it. I wasn't wrong. There were butterflies. Plenty of butterflies in different sizes and colors. They were flying around the twigs and leaves that were placed there. On the bottom of aquarium was a thick layer of soil with grass. Some butterflies were sitting on pieces of apple and orange and they were sucking the sweet nectar. I saw caterpillars walking happily on the limbs and discovering their world. There were even some cocoons with evoluting creatures. Pyro made really annoyed gesture and tried to push me away again. But it didn't work. After a while I finished my starring and looked at him with totally different opinion on him.

"Man, You…" I was totally astonished. Pyro turned back to me and pulled down his mask. He sat behind the table that I saw just now. He drowned his face in his hands. I could only see his black raven hair.

"I what? I suck? I am what, complete it!" He told me angrily. I heard his hard Spanish accent. His voice was much different then I imagined it. It was…normal. I always imagined Pyro as some faceless god-forsaken cruel creature that finds its joy in setting people on fire. But there was a normal guy, young guy that likes butterflies.

"You've created the whole habitat. The whole god damn habitat." He lifted his head from his palms and turned his head a little bit to me. Just a little bit, so I saw only his ear and a little of his eye. Just really little piece of it, only a corner of it. He lifted his eyebrow (Or both, I don't know).

"That's awesome." I ended. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. I guess he smiled.

"Thank you." He said. And after that we were both bonded in awkward silence. I was standing in front of the big aquarium and Pyro was still sitting on the chair. But then he cleaned his throatand spoke to me.

"You're the only one who knows about them. " He said and pointed at the butterflies.

"So I will be really glad, when you will keep it..."

"As a secret, yes I will." I ended his sentence. And then something started to knock really tenderly on the inner side of the glass wall. I looked there and saw beautiful big blue butterfly trying to fly through it. I took a closer look.

"You know, they are really cute." I said, poking at the glass.

"Huh? You like them?" He asked, totally surprised.

"Not at all. Just partially."

"Well, if you want, you can come over sometimes and help me with taking care of them. In last days I saw more caterpillars than usually." I smiled a little.

"OK, I guess I could." I said and then there was that awkward silence again.

"Umm, I think that I should go." I said. Pyro muttered something like 'bye' or something and I left the basement. I headed to my room. I was confused. Pyro was a normal guy. That's a surprise for me. But what about my…behavior? What about all my polite phrases said against Pyro? I used to be…rough and rash and careless. Or was it just affectation? I mean the rough things. In the basement I felt…naturally. Then I realized that I was standing in my room and staring at the bed. I closed the door and fell on the mattress. I needed to think about this all. Wow, I don't remember myself thinking a lot.


	2. Fire Alert

**Yay, second chaper! If you are still reading you're perfect. **

I was on the battlefield. Shotgun in my hands and sweat running down my forehead. It was hot summer day and we had to fight. I was running to the BLU base to steal their intelligence. The base was only a half battlefield from me. I started to run faster and made a sharp curve around the big box laid in the middle of the dry dusty land. I saw our Pyro coming from the right and making a fire ring around him with his flamethrower. The fire was burning the ground around him and it looked like there is no possibility to get inside of it. But then I saw some blue shadow in the hot trembling air. It was close to Pyro and then I recognized the enemy Spy. He wasn't visible yet, but I knew that that he was going to backstab Pyro. I changed my trajectory and took out the baseball bat. And I hit the masked French with my full strength. I heard only painful moan and Spy fell on the dusty ground. Pyro looked at me and I felt the smile behind his mask. You got it? I felt him smiling. It was weird. I was going to run away again but he caught my shoulder.

"Hmmm phmm mhhhr hmmmh phhm hm."

"I don't understand you!" The bullet hit the ground right next to my left foot. He replaced his hand to my wrist and dragged me behind the big box. We ducked and he pulled the filter of his mask out.

"We can go for the briefcase together. I will protect you." I nodded firmly and shortly.

"OK" I whispered.

"I'll count to three, on three we're going." I continued. Pyro put the filter back and nodded.

"Okay…one…two…THREE!" I yelled and lifted myself. I was running really fast and I looked behind me, to check Pyro. I had to admit, he was a really good runner. In that heavy rubber overall, hard boots and flamethrower he was running really fast. He appeared next to me. We were both breathing quickly and entering the BLU base. Their announcer announced our presence and we continued running. But then the lights blinked and in a second there was nothing but pitch black around us. We both stopped and I gasped.

"What now?" I whispered. Pyro muttered something and turned his flamethrower on. I saw bright blue flash of fire, but then the fire alert gave us a reminder of its presence. We heard the sharp ringing of the and the water extinguished the fire from the flamethrower.

"Mierda!" I clearly heard Pyro's cursing.

"We have to go there by our memory." I told him and I heard the sound of filter that was pulled from his mask.

"OK, you go first." He said and I went ahead. But through the sharp ringing of the alert I couldn't hear his footsteps and I bet that he couldn't hear mine.

"Where are you?"

"Here." I heard him maybe five meters behind me.

"Gimme your hand, I'll guide you." I said and after a while I grabbed the reaching hand. I was surprised. Pyro put his gloves down and now I was touching his hand. I replaced my grip from his palm to his wrist, so it seemed less awkward. We were walking slowly because the floor was already wet and slippery. I have been in the BLU base many times, so I remembered the way to the room with briefcase. The water was floating down my body and mixed itself with sweat, dust and blood. My T-shirt was plastered to my chest and my pants were very heavy and fully soaked with water. I felt Pyro's pulse on his wrist. His heart was beating really fast and I had to wonder why. I think that this situation made his heart racing. My heart was beating fast either. After a while we entered the room. I headed to the main table with briefcase on it. I reached for it but it was hard. And then I realized that I was still holding Pyro's hand and somehow my palm found its way to his, our fingers entwined and my thumb was gently stroking theback of his hand. I immediately released his hand and looked at him. It was pitch black but I think that he knew that I was looking at him.

"I…I'm sorry." I murmured and took the briefcase. But suddenly the door behind us closed and locked. I released the briefcase and ran to the door. I pulled them then I pushed. Nothing. Pyro tried to break the glass with flamethrower, but it had no effect. Then we both tried, me with bat and he with flamethrower. More nothing. The BLU team never played these tricks. They obviously didn't want to lose this game again. I kicked the door and turned my back to them. I leaned against them and sat down on the wet ground next to Pyro. The fire alert stopped the ringing but the water was still floating from the ceiling. The intelligence room was cold and I felt the uncomfortable shivers running down my body. Then I heard a rustling as Pyro took his mask off.

"Man, this is pretty messed up." I said, wiping the water drops away from my forehead.

"Yeah, it is. Is this the BLU's usual strategy or is it a new trick?"

"This has never happened before. Those blue bastards!" I hit the door with my fist. We both heard a loud crash, but the door didn't move. After a millisecond I realized the sharp pain in my knuckles. My hand jerked and the other caught it automatically.

"Shit, that hurts!" Escaped from my mouth.

"Dummy. Show me that hand." Pyro said and probably reached his hand.

"It's dark around us." I reminded.

"Doesn't matter. Show me that hand." He repeated and I reached the injured hand towards him. He caught it gently and examined my fingers. I hissed when he touched the aching parts.

"It's dislocated. I have to…" He said and his left hand tightened around my wrist. In millisecond he turned it so the palm was facing the ceiling and with his right hands he pushed my fingers against the ground. We heard another crash.

"Aaaahhaaahaah hoooly shiiiit that FUCKIN' HURTS!" I screamed and after another millisecond the pain was away and my fingers were working again.

"…fix it." He simply finished his sentence.

"Thanks a lot Pyro." I whispered

"Miguel."

"Huh?"

"My name is not Pyro. I'm Miguel." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Kay. I'm Mike." I said with a smile and we finished the polite introduction with a handshake. After that we both bursted into a laugh. W were sitting on the ground in the dark locked room, wet from head to toe and we were laughing like a madmen. After few seconds Miguel stopped and took a sharp inhale.

"What if…"He stood up, put his mask on and went to the table. He pressed the place where the briefcase was lying before I picked it up. The door lock clicked and the door opened. I took the briefcase and we both ran out of the room before the door closed and locked again. We were running through the black wet hallways of BLU base. But then I slipped and nearly fell down, but Miguel managed to catch me. I murmured 'thank you' and continued running. After few seconds we left the base. The sharp transition between dark and light made my eyes ache and I was blind for a while. And I heard a hard hit, like something had crushed into thick layer of metal. I ran my fingers through my eyes and I saw everything clear again. And there was BLU Soldier, lying next to my feet with his bloody shovel in his hands. I looked at Miguel and felt him smiling at me again. We started to run again and after a while we reached our base and our victory was announced to everybody. I jumped out of joy and made a cheerful "Yay!" while Miguel mumbled something similar to mine. The BLU team stopped fighting and went to their base. I put my hand around his shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"We did it!" I said cheerfully.

"Hmmmmh!" He agreed (probably).

I smiled and looked at the battlefield. We saw our Medic coming towards us. He was smiling lightly and he was blushing. I released Miguel and looked at the graying German.

"Why so red-faced, doc?" He looked at me with surprised expression. He opened his mouth but the speech froze in his throat. After few seconds, he found his voice.

"Zhe temperature is too high to wear this long lab coat and everyzhing this. I can't wait no longer for shower." He said, pointing at his outfit. It was classic medic-like coat and high boots. But something was different. Then I saw that his belt is hanging freely around his waist. I raised my eyebrow, but before I could ask something more Medic cut me off with his own question.

"And why are you both guyz wet? Go quickly to zhe base before catch zome cold." He hurried us and as a proof I sneezed.

"You zee? _Schnell_, _schnell_ to zhe rooms and change your dress." I felt like a little kid.

"Kay, mom I will." I said with a baby voice and headed to my room.


	3. Hatching Of Something New

**This chapter took most of the writing time. I had to rewrite it three times because I wasn't satisfied with the grammar. Hope you will be satisfied :-|**

I was on the way to the basement. Miguel had invited me there, during the dinner. He said that some cocoons will open and new butterflies will come out of there. I agreed, of course. I've never seen that before. Home, in Boston there are no butterflies, just some moths flying out of cupboards. I ran down the stairs and entered the room with aquarium. He was already there, dressed in his casual. He was wearing gray T-shirt and black jeans. He was facing the aquarium and looked pensive. I tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. He turned to me. And then I realize that he was still wearing his mask. Geez, why? He was in casual and he has the mask.

"Hey! Where are they?" I asked, pointing at the glass aquarium. He pulled out the filter of the mask.

"There's one. And there's the cocoon of my favorite butterfly." He looked at the limb through the glass. And I saw the light orange cocoon hanging from it. I leaned forward to see it better and my nose pinned to the glass. The cocoon was rocking lightly and I could see now the little crack at its side. My lips formed a mute 'Wow' as watched the hatching of a new butterfly. Miguel noticed my admiration and he slowly opened the aquarium. He took the limb with the cocoon and handed it to me. I took it it very carefully and I headed towards the table. The little pretty creature in the cocoon shivered and for a while there was no movement in there. But after maybe five minutes it decided to continue with its journey. I watched the whole process with mouth ajar. I wasn't counting the time. The tiny animal had already crawled out of the cocoon and it stretched its wings. But the process is really slow.

"Now it will take maybe half an hour until its wings will be functional. You can go, if you want." He told me, still wearing his mask.

"No! Of course not! I want to stay here. This is the first time I am watching something like this." I replied and turned my gaze back to the butterfly. I was able to see the color of its wings. It is turquoise with thin black stripes. Pyro sat next to me and blew softly to the wings. They trembled and stretched a lot more. I looked at him and saw his eye whites behind the glass of the mask. And then I felt the rising rage in my chest as the mask was pissing me off.

"Can't you just put that thing away, while we're talking?" I felt him frowning with confusion. Again, I felt it.

"Which thing?" I put my fingers at the edge of his mask and tried to pull it away.

"This thing." I continued pulling but his hands stopped mine. Both his hands were holding my right hand and I felt heat spreading around my heart. It freaked me out and I released the rubber mask. His hands eased the grip and let my hand to drop on my seat.

"Why you don't want to show your face?" I asked with growing frustration. But Miguel didn't answer. I frowned a little and turned my attention back to the butterfly. The wings were shaking and rocking lightly.

"How do you say butterfly in Spanish?" I blew to the wings again and the butterfly did the classic opening and closing.

"La mariposa."Miguel said, smile in his voice. The butterfly was resting on my left hand for maybe two minutes, still opening and closing his wings. But then suddenly it raised itself and flew away from my hand. We both jumped and tried to catch the butterfly, thinking that it will escape. But the butterfly landed on my nose and settled there. I smiled and watched the little animal resting on my nose. Miguel reached his hands against my face.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He said when I jerked a little. He touched my chin gently with his left hand to stop my movement. Then his right index finger appeared next to my nose and the butterfly decided to move there. Miguel's hands left my face and I felt the skin like burning iron. What the fuck was wrong with me? He was looking at the butterfly and with his left hand he reached for something placed next to the aquarium. He took brush and a little bowl with red color and painted a red stripe on the butterflies' back.

"Now it's your butterfly. You can give him a name." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Him? It's a boy?"

"Yeah, it's a morpho butterfly. The blue ones are always male."

"OK then…" I was thinking really hard. That was the thing I've never imagined I would do. Giving name to butterfly. I really had no idea.

"I don't know." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really, I don't have any idea!" He chuckled and looked again at the butterfly that was calmly resting on his finger. Its wings were opening and closing, opening and closing. Miguel was looking at the butterfly, looking pensive and stroking gently the red stain. And then I felt something for the first time in my life. Huge heat wave in my chest blowing everything away and leaving just my naked existence untouched. My head was numb and I couldn't stop gazing at him. The reflection of the beautiful blue wings in the glasses was giving him very tender look. He adored me and I had to suppress my tendency to kiss him right there right then. I already knew what is wrong with me. I had a crush.

"What about Charlie?" He tore me out of thoughts.

"What?"

"The name for the butterfly, Charlie. Qué crees?" He ended in Spanish.

"OK"

"Can I put him back to the…aquarium?" I nodded quickly and firmly. He walked to the aquarium and put the little animal to his new home. I took my gaze higher and looked at him. My mind started to bubble, hands to shake and eyes to tremble. He turned around and sat behind the table again. I locked my gaze to table and refused to look at him, fearing the reaction of my body. But he noticed.

"Is something 'rong?" He asked. I simply shook my head, still looking at the table. I felt warm touch on my right hand. My hand jerked and I looked in his face. Better said, I looked on his mask trying to hide the explosion in me. I barely smiled at him.

"Everything's fine." I needed to get away from there. I needed to escape, run away and hide somewhere. I stood up.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go. See ya t'morrow." I didn't wait for answer and walked away from the basement. I started to run all the way to my room, and then I fell on the bed and stared at the ceiling. And what now?


	4. Dream World

**This is the second shortest chapter in this story. I wanted to name it "The Realization" but Dream World is much better I think.**

I am with him in my room, sitting on the bed. My heart is beating lice crazy and I feel hot touch on my hand. His hand is making its way higher and now he's stroking my neck. His fingers are soft and gentle and they are caressing my earlobes and sides of jaw. I begin to moan and my hands are on his sides. I am lying down and taking him with me. I feel his body warmth through the worn fabric of his t-shirt. His body is pressed to mine and my hands are rising to his neck as I try to pull his mask down. My fingers can feel the thin rubber as I am unsuccessfully trying. His fingers are on my lips, contouring them lovingly.

"Oh…"

My hands go back to his waist and slide under his top. His chest is burning and trembling and my fingers are leaving gooseflesh wherever they touch.

"Uhnnnn…"

His hands are doing the same; they are sneaking on top of my chest. They are reaching my collar bones but then they go back to my waist and his fingers are now playing with the belt. His hand runs under the belt and I feel it in my…

"OOooOhhH!"

My eyes opened quickly as I woke up. My hands were shaking, my lips trembling and forehead covered with sweat. Pajama top was totally wet. I sat straight and tried to recall the dream. I felt the large heat wave spreading in my chest as I realized that my dream was actually hot. I sighed. Yes, my heart is melting with adoration every time I see him. And all his moves, his gestures, his positions and the little blinks of his eye whites behind the glasses of the mask are making me feel…perfect.

OK I think that there might be a possibility that I have a serious crush on him.

I drowned my face in my hands and sighed again. My mind; without my permission; fantasized him sitting next to me. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed tightly. My heart jumped and I quickly dissolved the picture of me and him. I felt the missing piece in my heart, that piece that he took from me. How could it feel, lying in his arms, covered with mutual love? No, no, no, no I have to stop this thoughts before something bad will happen. I lied back to my bed and stared at the ceiling. The numbness in my head and strange ache in my heart made me do that confession. Why? Because I couldn't stand it anymore. Just second ago I was permitting those thoughts to myself, but I already reached the point where the pressure was too big and there was no way how I could hide it from myself.

I…I love him.

Tears bursted out of my eyes as I curled up on the bed and started crying like a thirteen year old girl. I cried out of relief, I cried because I didn't know any other possible reaction of my body to the fact that I'm in love with a man and I cried because I realized that there's no way that we could end up together.


	5. Guardian Angel

**BOOM! Shortest chapter. And I thought it would be longer...**

"BONK!" I yelled as I hit the BLU Heavy's head with my bat. The huge Russian murmured something and fell on the dusty ground. I gently caressed my bat and I was so proud on myself. Maybe too proud because I didn't hear the light steps behind me.

"Bonk yoursahf bitch!" I heard the BLU Scout yelling at me and then a shot. My chest was suddenly filled with sharp pain made by scattergun bullet piercing through my skin and my torso. And then he shoot again. And again. My pain turned into dull and my fingers touched the hole in my chest. He came closer and raised the scattergun to my head. I felt death's breath on my neck and stared in her eyes. I didn't pity myself. I closed my eyes. I had a nice life behind me. Born and raised in Boston. Studied in Boston. Fought in 2Fort. Died in 2Fort. They should make a movie about me. The barrel of the gun was next to my head and I heard a click of trigger. But nothing hit me. Why? Who pulled the trigger? I barely opened my eyes and saw the BLU Scout burning and running and screaming. My knees went weak and I felt myself falling to the ground. But before I touched the ground some friendly warm hands caught me and lifted me. He was there. Like my guardian angel. He held me like a bride. I raised my hand and touched his chest. I felt his heart beating, even though the rubber overall. He was running towards our base, calling for Medic all the time. I felt his heart beating faster and his breath turning shallow. He made a sharp left and hid behind the huge wooden box. He ducked and put me closer. I felt my blood running away from my body, hand in hand with my life.

"No te preocupés, no vas a murir. ¿Sabés porque? Porque te amo. Con todo mi corazón. No voy a ver como mueres en mis manos. Yo quiero besar tu boca alguna dia. No puedes murir,¿ comprendes?" I managed to recognize the words even through the filter of his mask. But he was speaking Spanish so I didn't understand a word. My gaze turned black and my mind switched to autopilot. He cupped my head in his gloved hand and pulled me in tighter embrace. My face turned to his neck and my lips touched his hot skin. My mouth was kissing lightly his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world. But then we heard loud steps made by leather boots. The medigun trigger clicked and the healing ray hit me. I felt the new energy, new life running through my veins. The energy wave was too strong for me to keep still. I had to lift myself from Miguel's hands. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was sitting on the ground, his overall covered with my blood and he was watching my resurrection. The ray faded and the energy explosion went away. I exhaled and looked at our Medic. He had blush on his face. He gave us a wink and ran away. I turned my head back to Miguel and stretched my hand against him to help his to stand up. He took it and after few seconds we were both standing, facing each other. I gave him a shy smile and formed a mute 'thank you' with my lips. Then I ran away.

Gosh, what have I done? I acted like we were…romantically involved. I was kissing him! Hope he didn't mind


	6. Walking On Broken Glass

**Tadaaaa! The last part of the story! If you won't like the end let me know :-)**

My feet were running down the stairs to basement. He called me there; he said that something bad happened. I entered the butterfly room and found Miguel standing in front of the broken aquarium. My steps slowed down and I came close to him. He was already in his casual, but the mask was still there, without a filter so I could understand his words.

"They were here. Last fight they were here. Los azules. They found this place and…and...destruaron nuestro acuario." I looked at the aquarium with sadness in my gaze. The front glass of was broken, limbs and flowers curved to unnatural angles. There was no movement inside. I came closer and took a better look.

"Come here! They aren't dead! They didn't even escape, they're all here!" I said cheerfully and pointed under the shelf with aquarium. There was a bunch of butterflies, hiding and shaking. He quickly came next to me and we were both looking at the hiding butterflies. Our faces were close, nearly touching and I felt the heat of his body and pure happiness spreading around him.

"They didn't fly away! ¡Dios mio gracías!" One of the butterflies flew away from the group and landed on my hand. I saw the red stripe on its back.

"Charlie…" I whispered, smiled and put him back to the broken aquarium. We both started to replace the butterflies from their stash back to their home. After a while all the butterflies were back in the glass house. They were happily flying all over the aquarium and sucking sweet nectar from the orange slices. Then we both stood in front of the butterfly house.

"Shouldn't we cover it somehow?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head.

"It'll be good. Gracias Mike for your help. I don't know what I would do without you." I felt him smile and he put his hand around my shoulders. My heart started somersaulting as I felt his warm touch around me and I leaned closer.

"You're welcome…Miguel." His hands tightened around my shoulders.

"You are totally different than I thought." He said quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"You know, you always were…rough, vulgar and – uh – arrogant. But now you are nice, pleasant and…" He told me with low voice. It touched me, but I was pleased, not angry. I was glad and happy for every millisecond of the physical contact.

"Yeah…" I turned my body and pressed it against his. I wasn't totally aware of what I'm doing. My actions were completely spontaneous. My hands went higher and caressed his upper chest and shoulders.

"It looks like I have…" I said slowly, my voice deep, rough and soaked with emotion. My palms moved a little higher to the nape of his neck, grabbed the edge of mask and before he could stop me my fingers pulled the mask over his face and threw it away. It landed somewhere, maybe one inch, maybe a universe away.

"…matured by your side." My eyes studied his face. The skin was caramel, covered with little shaving scars. His eyes were chocolate brown with a sad gloss inside, contoured with dark and long eyelashes. His nose was significant, long and slightly curved in the middle. Almost whole face was surrounded by curly raven hair, falling in his forehead and covering his ears. His lips were slightly pink mixed with caramel brown, looking very soft and seductive. His fingers…wait. Fingers? Yeah, he was hiding his right cheek and corner of eye with his hand. I covered his hand with mine and tried to brush it away. But he still held it there with fear in his eyes. My icy blue met his chocolate brown. I formed a mute 'please' with my lips. Our fingers entwined and I was already able to take his hand away and see the part of his face that nobody I knew have ever seen. There was a scar. Thin horizontal flame-shaped scar starting next to his aquiline nose and ending behind his cheekbone. Our eyes met again, his filled with fear, sadness and relief. I knew what he wanted to say. But what was better, I knew what he wanted to hear.

"You're beautiful." I whispered I closed my eyes and after a deep inhale I started placing butterfly kisses on the edges of the scar. Just then I realized how tall he is. I had to stand up on my tip toes to reach his eyes with my lips. He pulled away just for a brief moment, he cupped my head with his hands and his face went close to mine. He looked in my eyes for third time and I felt my heart stop and freeze. Our noses touched and his made a little circle around my nose tip. I felt his breath on my neck; my hands came to his face, drowned in his dark, soft hair and caressed his skin. He slowly cocked his head and I felt the tension between us becoming thicker and denser. His lips stopped half inch from mine, he looked like he was considering, fighting with himself. So it was me who made that half inch to break the tension. It was just a small, gentle and brief touch of the lips and it made him want more. His right hand went to my waste and held me close as he leaned and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. It felt so perfect, so natural, so lovely and tasty. He was very gentle and tender, like he thought that I am only a dream that would disappear if he will do anything more courageous. My lips pressed against his a little harder and I ran my tongue along his lower lip. Slide to unlock. His mouth was opened. His eyes were closed. His breath was slow. His heart rate was fast. His hands were firm. His cheeks were trembling.

"Wait, I have to check if zhis room iz empty." We both heard a voice with hard German accent and our lips parted.

"Let's say it is." Other voice said. This one was low, seductive, wild and had slight Australian accent. We were now able to see our team doctor going hand in hand with the BLU Sniper down the hall. Sniper's hand slipped out of Medic's grip, touched his waste and rubbed gently but suggestively. My eyebrows were raised and my moth opened. _These_ two? Together? What the…? Medic turned sharply as Sniper's hands went higher to reach his chest. But the Australian caught him firmly and kissed him _on lips!_ And our doctor looked like he enjoyed it. He put his gloved hand on back of Sniper's head and moaned. I looked at Miguel. He had the same expression of surprise, anxiety and amusement as I had. Doctor's eyes opened and he saw us with a corner of his eye. And four things happened in the same second. First: Miguel hid his face in my neck, so nobody could see him without a mask. Second: Our Medic was about to scream but he was still sharing his lips with the BLU Sniper so instead of screaming he blew into the other man's mouth. Third: Sniper's eyes opened and he pulled away from our Medic and started to cough. Fourth: I and Miguel realized that we were still standing together in tight embrace. My mind was considering two reactions; laughing or swearing. Before I could do anything, our Medic spoke.

"We won't tell anything if you won't tell anything." His eyes were wide and his lips red and wet from kissing. I nodded firmly and they quickly went away from the hall. Miguel raised his head from my neck and looked in my eyes.

"I told you zhat it would be better to check zhe room first, dummkopf." We heard Medic's whispering and then Sniper's sigh. We smiled at each other and then bursted in laugh.

"Th-hehe-that was funny." He said between chuckles.

"Yeah, and weird." I added but still laughing. When our laugh went away I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He put his hands around my back, sighed happily and kissed me on the forehead. We were standing there for uncounted time and we enjoyed each other. Atmosphere around us calmed and became more romantic. I felt light tickling on my ear as Charlie flew out of the aquarium and settled there. Miguel smiled.

"He always makes things better." He whispered and kissed me again. But now it was firm, loving and courageous. I smiled in the kiss. It looks like he'll get used to it quickly, so as I.


End file.
